Bad News
''Bad News ''is the first episode of Ben 10: Hero of All Ages: Rebooted. Plot Death. Everywhere. Blood. Tentacles. Vilgax screamed as he was pinned down. “Release me!” he threatened. A mutated Appoplexian stood atop him. “And if I don’t?” he shot back. Vilgax kicked him up. Jadan growled. They ran into each other, punching and clawing. Vilgax took his sword out and swung. Jadan kicked it out of his hand. Vilgax clenched his teeth. “Murray will fall.” Jadan said. “It is Vilgaxia!” Vilgax screamed, charging the beast. Jadan did a backflip, landing on Vilgax and punching him in the face. Then again. And again. “Now will you obey me?” Jadan asked, menacing. “Y-yes.” Said a beaten Vilgax. Jadan said, “Aggregor, beam us up.” “Yes my lord.” A hologram of Aggregor said. They got up to the ship to the real Aggregor. “Psyphon, retrieve Animo and Eon. We have things we need to discuss.” Jadan barked. Psyphon nodded and got the other two villains. “Leave the others in their cabins. We have must to discuss. First off, Psychobos, Khyber and Malware have gone their separate way years ago. But Psychobos is at it again, making a new Omnitrix. We have to destroy him and his little Cerebrocrustacean friends. Also, with our last encounter with Malware, he has retuned to his second form, making him less of a fiend to us.” Jadan said. “And Khyber?” Aggregor questioned. “Incarecon.” Eon smirked through his glass mask. Myaxx gramed the Protojector and handed it to Azmuth. “Perfect. Modify power circuits to 9.87495934.” Azmuth said to Gluto. Gluto hit a bunch of buttons. “Good. Blukic, go with Y-IT down to the Nuclear plant and retrieve two uranium threads for the new Omnitrix. Ben Tennyson has been bugging for it since he was eighteen. That good for nothing human. He thinks that I am his slave!” Azmuth said. Fergie walked in. “Mister Azmuth sir, I was wondering if I could go to Earth and spend some time there?” She asked. “Of course you may. The calculations say that without you my new project will be down only a week or two later.” He said to her. Retaliator walked in. “Father, you must go back to the freezing cells or else you will die!” Azmuth said, leading his father back towards the ice room. “What year is it?” he asked. “2017.” Azmuth replied. Myaxx told Azmuth, “I’m getting lunch. Want anything?” “No.” He grumpily answered. She shrugged and walked off. Jadan entered a dark room. “You know what I want Rista.” He spat. “And you will get it.” The Fangblade replied, a purple sphere comes into frame. “Dark energy.” Jadan said in awe. He stepped into it as it teleported him to Earth. He saw a sign that said Omntrix City. “Get the bombs ready.” Ben Tennyson sat with Julie in a picnic under his statue.? He transformed. “Pesky Dust!” He said. “Aw, so cute.” Julie said, squeezing it like a teddy bear. Ben had recently received the Alientrix and was trying it out. Colonel Rozum walked over as Ben reverted. “We are calling a immediate evacuation of the city. Now. Jadan has bombs planted all over that will go off in ten minutes.” Ben stood up. “Get everyone to Bellwood or Undertown.” He said. “XLR8!” He said as he zoomed off with Julie. XLR8 dropped her off at her old house where her parents used to live before they passed away. XLR8 ran back to collect more citizens and get them out of the area. BOOM! The city crumbled. Gone. All gone. It erupted in flames. “Water Hazard!” He said, extinguishing some fire. “Water isn’t good enough. I need ice!” he said. “Big Chill!” The moth like alien said, blowing up from a high distance. There was to much. A whole city in flames would overwhelm him. Suddenly Max Tennyson and the Plumbers came with giant pressured hoses and perimetered the city. “We got this Ben. Go after Jadan.” Max said. Jadan entered the purple portal back to Rista at the base. “Now you get the dough.” Jadan said, throwing a bag of taednite towards the Fangblade. “Excellent. Pleasure doing business with you.” Rista smirked as Jadan went back to his warship. “Ben we have a hostage situation code black.” Tack said. “Damn, Jadan must really be jabbing at me then. I got this.” “No, I’m sending Alpha Squad with you.” “Then let’s hurry then.” Ben said. Tack and Ben entered the abandoned warehouse. “We have the ransom Jadan.” Ben said. “I don’t want money. I want the Alientrix.” “Well you aren’t getting it. Here we go Hummunguosaur!” He slapped down his Alientrix. “Cannonbolt? Really?” The Arubian Pelorta asked, frustrated. He rolled into Jadan who kicked him back into the wall, making a dent. Cannonbolt transformed. “This guy is the worst!” The Worst said. He ran up to Jadan but the villain stepped on him and smashed him into the ground. “Terraspin!” he blew Jadan back into the wall then transformed into Articguana and froze him. Jadan broke free and kicked Articguana into another Plumber. The plumbers revealed themselves. Jadan put his hands up. Suddenly Aggregor comes out of nowhere and absorbs three life forces from a Pyronite, Tetramand and Necrofriggian Plumbers. He blew ice and shot fire from his four hands. Then he absorbed his armor and turned back into his original form except now metal. He punched Tack back, knocking him unconscious. Rook jumped onto Jadan, to no avail. He was thrown down and brutally beaten until Ben, as Rath, jumped between the two and stabbed Jadan’s diamond hand. No affect. Jadan smiled and kicked Rath’s chest sending him flying out of the warehouse and into the parking lot. Ben turned into NRG and ran back inside. He blasted Jadan but again, no affect. Suddenly the Alientrix timed out. Gwen did mana eye lasers to free herself. She then freed Kevin as he absorbed the rope. He twirled around Aggregor like a snake. Paradox suddenly warped in and froze time. Only Ben could move. “Benjamin. I have a warning for you. Beware the dark. Do not let the voices overcome you. Attack whatever is lurking within.” Paradox looked at his stopwatch. “Look at the time, I should have been gone 0.3 millseconds ago!” he warped away as time resumed. Ben looked down at his feet and thought about the warning. Suddenly he was back against the wall. Jadan had punched him in the gut sending him flying backwards. Gwen captured Jadan in a mana lasso and tossed him around like a rag doll. Max and Rozum were now free and were blasting Jadan. Jadan opened a purple portal. “Aggregor we need to return. This shouldn’t be a battle. This should’ve been a slaughter.”? Jadan said. “We failed.” “Come on, come on reload stupid Omnitrix!” Ben complained. Julie was screaming in the corner as Jadan came closer. It glowed green and Ben eagerly slapped the faceplate down. “Stinkfly!” The stinky alien shouted as he picked Julie up and flew up. Jadan growled and walk into the portal. Aggregor electrocuted Kevin and walked into the portal also, it disappearing after they left. “Great,” Kevin muttered. “We won. That is all that matters.” Gwen said. Colonel Rozum walked over. “Ben, I would like to offer a partnership to defeat Jadan.” “Sure. Why not?” Ben responded. Suddenly Ben’s phone rang. “Hello? Yes? Oh no. W-What happened?” Ben gasped. “I’ll be right over. Ok thanks dad. Bye.” Ben walked off and into the parking lot. “Jetray!” He said as he flew towards the Bellwood Hospital. Category:Episodes